All That Is Meant To Be
by Reflection of a Broken Dream
Summary: As kids, Kurama and Kagome knew one another. After a mysterious fight that astonishes their parents, Kurama would not return. Many years later, only Kurama remembers the truth of the matter...and this makes him understandably anxious when they are to meet again at a lodge on Mt. Hiei. Was this meant to be? Or is it simpy a catalyst for something else to occur? Add in a persistant w
1. Chapter 1

**All That Is Meant To Be**

**Author: Reflection of a Broken Dream**

**Pairing: Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) x Kagome (Inuyasha)**

**A Quick Note:**

\- Yu Yu Hakusho is Canon. Inuyasha is also Canon, but I changed large details.

\- Mt. Hiei is mentioned in this chapter and it will be more so in later chapters. No, I have never been there before- though I really want to but probably never will be able to go- and I don't know the specific layout of the land. I know that the mountain is surrounded by forest, where my imaginary resort will be located, and there is a thousand-year temple somewhere on the mountain where many great monks in the history of Japan have come from. I am going to do research, but even then it won't be perfect dipicitons of the area. I apologize in advance for that, but I'm going to do my best.

\- I hope ya'll enjoy!

\- Please review!

**Disclaimer**:

Nope. Still don't own them.

**All That Is Meant To Be**

**Chapter 1 - Fond Memories and Fate's Hand**

_A ten-year-old Shuuichi Minnamoto sighed to himself as he sat in the shade of a large tree at a park located near his home. His uneasy green gaze drifted over to his content mother who was happily chatting with some of the other parents sitting on the benches on the far side of the park. __**'I wonder if she's happy?' **__he mused to himself anxiously as he looked away and up into the boughs of the tree that towered over him. The leaves were a mix of red, orange, and brown, the few that were left shifting in the cooling fall breeze._

_**'She seems to be, kit,'**__ a husky masculine voice answered him within the confines of their shared mind._

_**'I'm glad,'**__ Shuuichi sighed in return, somewhat more at ease than he had been in coming to the park. He wasn't a child, not really. Not in his mind, at least. He'd never had the chance to be with Youko Kurama always with him.__** 'I want mother to be happy. We owe it to her for everything we've done...and **__**not **__**done...over the past ten years.'**_

_**'I agree**__,' Youko replied simply, a tinge of guilt in his voice. Shuuichi fully understood his guilt, having shared in the pain they'd dealt their mother. He was just as guilty as Youko was. __**'Cherryblossoms and bellflowers?' **__The sudden random voiced thought made Shuuichi blink. __**'This is the wrong time of the year for those to...oh...a girl-child?' **__Shuuichi blinked again as he looked to the right. His immediate sight was that of a pair of white stocking-clad legs and feet adorned in little black shoes. Looking up, he found a small girl attached to the legs in question. She was standing there smiling at him as she tugged on her long-sleeve sakura pink dress with white blossoms dancing over the folds of the heavy fabric. Mid-back length black locks tumbled over her shoulders as her cheerful azure eyes captivated him._

_"Can I sit with you?" she asked, blinking her large blue doe eyes at him curiously._

_"...Sure...I guess...," Shuuichi answered, recieving a beaming smile in return that had him staring at the small girl beside him._

_"Thanks," she replied, chipper, before she sat close at his side._

_**'I was right...**__**she **__**is the one that smells of cherryblossoms and bellflowers,'**__ Youko surprised Shuuichi as he took a deep inhale, getting a nose full of her gentle yet strong scent._

_"My name is Higurashi Kagome," the girl surprised him again. "What's yours?"_

_"...Minamoto Shuuichi," he introduced himself. "How old are you?"_

_"This many!" she proudly held up her hand, all five fingers wiggling playfully at him. "How old are you?"_

_"This many," Shuuichi returned her playfulness by holding up both of his hands, all ten fingers showing. "Do you know how many this is?"_

_"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded cheerfully, pointing to his fingers one-by-one. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! You're ten!" She giggled gleefully, making a small smile begin to curl at his lips. Even Youko exuded a sense of amusement at her antics. "And you're smiling, yay!" This time Shuuichi couldn't help the slight tilting of his head, his crimson locks cascading over his shoulder._

_"You're happy because I smiled?" he asked, genuinely confused._

_"Yeah," she chirped, confusing him all the more. "You and the man with the silver hair looked sad, so I wanted to cheer you up." Kagome beamed as Shuuichi's breath stopped and his eyes widened._

_**'She can see me?'**__ Youko asked, astonished._

_"Yep," Kagome surprised them again. "You're kind of beside Shu-kun...but not."_

_**'You can hear me, too?'**__ Youko questioned, his golden eyes fixated on the enigma that was Kagome._

_"I can," she nodded. "You're a...a ghost. Or something. Mommy says I'm special because I can see ghosts and stuff that normal people can't see." Shuuichi was still staring at the girl with owlishly wide eyes, the boy in shock. Even those that knew of demons and such couldn't see or hear Youko. This girl was something else... "Anyway, I'm glad to see you're both not looking so sad anymore." Kagome smiled cheerily at them again. Youko smiled back, glad that someone other than Shuuichi could speak with him, as his tail swished cheerfully to and fro. (Yes, he was a terror to behold when faced with enemies, but he had a small soft spot for children...so long as they weren't trying to kill him.) "Um...did I break him...?" Kagome turned her eyes back to Shuuichi, gently poking his cheek with a tiny digit. Youko couldn't help but laugh at Shuuichi, making the boy's cheeks turn a heated pink as he finally blinked and looked at Kagome with calculating curious eyes._

_'__**I think he's just shocked**__,' Youko waved off to Kagome, the girl smiling warmly up at the kitsune. '__**No one else has been able to see me before, let alone **__**speak **__**with me. I'm bound to Shu-kun's body, you see. I can't leave him. We're stuck together and we've only had one another to talk to since he was a babe**__.'_

_"Wow," Kagome leaned forwards with widened eyes. "You can't talk to __**anyone **__else?"_

_**'No one before **__**you**__**,' **__Youko admitted with an incline of his head._

_"You must have been kind of lonely...," Kagome surprised them again. "I mean, not that talking to Shu-kun would be bad or anything, but...if you're __**only **__able to talk with Shu-kun and you're stuck together, don't you two get tired of each other?"_

_"You have no idea," Youko and Shuuichi both spoke at once, a scowl on Youko's face and a grimance on Shuuichi's. Both blinked and Kagome laughed, the gentle sound like the tinkling of bells. Both couldn't help but smile a bit at the sound of her laugh, their ire forgotten. It took Kagome a moment to come down from her giggles, but once she did, she turned her amused azure orbs back on both of them. Her gaze made them feel oddly warm inside._

_"Okay, so you're tired of each other," Kagome grinned. "Let's talk."_

_For the next hour and a half, the three beings spoke to one another, all three getting along quite well. They talked about everything from the changing of the seasons to their daily lives to the things and people that Kagome had seen. Shuuichi and Youko even revealed a bit about themselves, that Youko was a fox spirit that had sought a human host after he'd died. When she asked why, he simply told her that he hadn't been ready to die yet, that he had some unfinished business that soul reapers couldn't help him with. She understood that, to their surprise. It was soon after, and on a more lighthearted topic, that their mothers had approached to get them ready to go home._

_"But mooom," Kagome groaned, her pleading eyes turning from Shuuichi to her mother. "I was having fun with Shu-kun!"_

_"We've seen," Hikari chuckled at her daughter's pouting, the woman gently rubbing her protruding baby bump._

_"And he lives a long way away," Kagome continued to protest._

_"Could we visit Kagome-chan and her family sometime?" Shuuichi pleasantly surprised his own mother. "Please?" The mothers shared a smile as they turned their eyes on one another._

_"I think it would be a swell idea for them to get together again, Shiori-san," Hikari encouraged as Kagome's gaze turned hopeful, the girl quickly gazing from one to the other. Shuuichi kept his eyes on his mother, a twinkle in his eye. They would be seeing one another soon, indeed. "What do __**you **__think?"_

_"I think so, too," Shiori agreed with a bright smile. "How about a playdate next saturday at four? You can come to our house and you're welcome to stay for dinner."_

_"That sounds lovely," Hikari nodded._

_"YAAAAAAAY!" Kagome cheered, unable to contain her excitement. "Shu-__**kuuuun**__!" She launched forwards with an excited giggle, her arms wrapping themselves around his torso. Had Shuuichi not been ready for the assault, they would have hit the ground. Instead, he grunted and was knocked back a step or two as he chuckled and put his arms around the child._

_"I'll be seeing you soon, then, Kagome-chan," Shuuichi smiled down at the girl in his arms as she beamed brightly back up at him. Never had he felt so...comfortable...in another person's presence. Only Youko, and he had the same feelings about Kagome._

_"Soon," Kagome repeated cheerfully with a quick nod. She gave him another squeeze but then released him at her mother's gentle prodding for them to leave. "Bye, Shu-kun!"_

_"Goodbye, Kagome-chan," Shuuichi bid farewell._

_**'See you soon little one**__,' Youko spoke as he waved, Kagome grinning as she continued to wave a moment so that Youko knew she was waving at him, too._

_"Are you ready to go home, then, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked her son with a smile, offering her hand to him._

_"Yes, mother," Shuuichi agreed without qualm, taking her outstretched hand. She practically beamed as she gently tightened her hold on his hand and began to walk him home._

A gasp emitted from parted lips as emerald eyes fluttered open. A large hand ran through crimson locks as the man began to come into awakeness, slowly sitting up on his large bed.

_'Been a while since we've thought of our little bird_,' Youko noted softly as Kurama yawned wearily.

"Yes...," he answered aloud, his voice slightly husky from sleep. "...but, surely, you remember the _reason _I've tried so hard to banish the very thought of her from our minds..." A sinking feeling ached in his chest at the thought, at the memory that kept him away from Kagome...

_'Hm_...,' Youko replied softly, idly reminding him of their koorime friend. '_I don't know if I should be offended by that or not...'_

"Oh, come now, I thought it in the kindest way," Kurama teased lightly, earning a snort from the kitsune. "Hiei is respectable, as you are. The sound you made just reminded me of him, that's all..."

_'You miss the bugger_,' Youko pointed out.

"I do," Kurama sighed softly.

'..._Me, too_,' Youko admitted, not surprising him. _'Back on topic. Kagome. The reason you kept us away was that you thought us a danger to her...you never accepted my arguement of being able to protect her, instead.'_

"We protected her in secret for years," Kurama reminded him, sliding to the edge of the bed as he sighed. "It was just too risky to talk to her anymore...after that demon caught us talking with her so casually. He assumed that she was precious to us, and she was- is-, but that made him target her. We managed to lure him away, but the casualty..."

_'Her father_,' Youko grimanced. '_I never would have imagined that he would have been so late that night and that he would have taken __**that **__road home. It was dark and relatively deserted that winter night...it didn't take much effort on that demon's part to push the car off of the icy road and into the sea...'_

"We killed the demon and saved Kagome...but at what cost?" Kurama asked softly, his voice filled with pain. "She grieved for months...her mother gave birth early, almost lost the boy...and they had to move farther away, to her grandfather's shrine. ...And her father's life was forfeit because of us." He felt a pang of hurt from Youko, though he quickly covered it up. "It was only right that we stop seeing her, so that neither she nor the rest of her family would die prematurely... It was the only way to protect her."

_'That and sneaking around to kill demons who dared to try and step foot on the shrine_,' Youko added in softly.

"And that," Kurama nodded, standing from his bed. He was shirtless, showing his lean and muscular body to the world- he kept his fifth-story window cracked at all times and without blinds because Hiei would break them and the window, if it was latched or shut, when he snuck in- and his emerald sleep pants rode low on his hips, showing a thin line of crimson hair that started at his navel and travelled down to his pants line before dissappearing beneath. "There were more of _those _than I'd thought there'd be... Come to think of it..." Kurama paused mid-stretch. "...when was the last time we checked in on the shrine?"

_'Uhh_...,' Youko hesitated, as unsure as Kurama was. _'It was just before the heist we pulled with Hiei to get the Forlorn Hope... After that, things got a little...busy_.'

"That was...eight years ago," Kurama groaned aloud.

_'Has __**that **__much time passed already_?' Youko asked, seemingly a bit out of sorts. He was still getting used to how quickly humans grew up... '_She should be a woman now...eighteen, if I'm not mistaken...'_

"You're not," Kurama sighed as he peered out of the bedroom window of his apartment. "I'm twenty-three, she's five years younger than I am. She would be eighteen now."

_'Legal_,' Youko grinned wryly within their mind, earning himself a frown from Kurama. '_I know, I know, I'm just kidding. I'd rather just have just her friendship, if nothing else...though she might not remember us after so long...'_

"She probably _wouldn't _remember us," Kurama agreed with another sigh. The subject weighed on him, though he tried not to show it... "We only spoke with her for a few months before the incident where her father died...a little after her birthday. We haven't had direct contact with her for about twelve years."

_'Twelve years!' _Youko groaned his lament loudly, giving Kurama the distinct feeling that he was dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. Kurama's lips curved at the familiar theatrics. '_I don't know about you, but...I think it's about time we checked in on her_.'

"I'll...think about it," Kurama answered, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Youko. If he were to be honest with himself, Kurama wanted to see how Kagome was, as well...but at the same time...he didn't want her to get hurt because of them. It had already happened once and it was bound to happen again now that all the demons in the world knew that Youko Kurama was back...

_'Come on, red!' _Youko attempted to sway him. _'You __**know **__you want to!'_

"It is not a matter of want...it's a matter of keeping our visit secret so that no one takes interest in Kagome and her family," Kurama replied simply, turning to walk into the bathroom as Youko reluctantly gave him that one. Before he could step into the threshhold, the phone began to ring. "Who could _that _be...?" Walking the short distance to his desk, Kurama picked up the phone he'd had installed in his room. "Minnamoto Shuuichi speaking."

"Good morning, Shuuichi," his mother's warm voice came onto the line and Youko immediately stilled and quieted so that they could speak with their mother.

"Mother," Kurama spoke just as warmly into the reciever. "Good morning. Are you well?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, dear," Shiori chuckled over the phone, his step-father's voice murmering in the background. "Are _you _doing well?"

"As well as ever," Kurama found himself smilling fondly and gazing at a picture of his mother on his desk.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" she replied enthusiastically, making Kurama's red brow raise a little in amusement and curiosity. "I umm...I wanted to ask a favor of you, Shuuichi."

"Anything," Kurama immediately spoke, hoping it would coax his mother into talking freely. It wasn't often she asked favors of him.

"The high school I used to go to is sponsoring a Christmas and New Years trip for the twenty-fifth anniversary of our graduation," Shiori surprised him with her explination. "But...Kazuya can't come with me- he has a major deal he has to land with the company. I was hoping that you could come in his stead."

"I would definitely like to come with you, mother," Kurama spoke, trying hard to keep the hesitation from his voice. "But that would be up to father, since he is my boss. When does this trip start and end?"

'_It's December the fifteenth_,' Youko silently grunted. '_Will there be enough time to take the vacation?'_

"It begins the twenty-second of this month and ends January the fifth," Shiori surprised him again at the short notice. "I already talked to him about it- Kazuya says if you fill out the paperwork today it will be enough notice before taking off."

"Alright," Kurama inclined his head with a small smile, though she couldn't see it. "I will get the paperwork in today and come with you on your trip."

"Oh! Thank you, Shuuichi!" his mother's excited voice cried with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun! We'll be lodged with the others out about Mt. Hiei, out of civilization and into the serene forest!" Kurama felt a quirk at his lips as Youko outright laughed in their shared mind.

_'Wonder what Hiei would say when he finds out we're lodging about a mountain that shares his name?' _Youko grinned in the confines of their mind. _'Not that this sounds bad. A mountain resort in the middle of nowhere? Less smog and pollution...it sounds great to __**me**_!'

_'Agreed_,' Kurama spoke silently, his mother going on about some of the features of the resort.

"...But it wouldn't be smart to hike at this time of year...a snow storm could blow us off the side of the mountain or we could get lost in a snow storm...," Shiori worried aloud, causing Kurama's lips to further tilt in amusement. "Oh! I forgot! Well...I know this was a long time ago...but...you were ten then. Do you remember the little girl you used to play with? I believe her name was Kagome." Kurama's smile instantly faltered and he stiffened in place.

"I...that name sounds vaugely familiar," he lied through his teeth, even Youko listening in intently now.

"You said you had a falling out and didn't want to upset her by going back," Shiori added on, Kurama's guilt rising. "But I'm sure she doesn't still remember all of that. It's been...well...a long time since then. Her mother, Hikari, was one of the people I graduated with and she's coming on the trip as well as Kagome. Isn't that great? You can reconcile with her! It's your second chance." His mother's voice was suggestive and he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. She was _still _trying to set him up with girls...

_'This was meant to be_,' Youko spoke in the sudden quiet of their mind, his voice excited. _'We were __**meant **__to see her again, red!'_

"That sounds...nice," Kurama somewhat cheerfully answered his mother aloud, though he swallowed thickly. What if she _did _remember him? He just...suddenly stopped visiting. _There was no fight_. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Isn't it?" she agreed with a chuckle.

"Leave the boy alone," Kazuya's voice was heard from somewhere near his mother, causing her to giggle softly. Then there was the sound of a kiss over the phone.

_'I'm glad we don't live with them anymore_,' Youko huffed. '_Not that living with them was bad or anything...but...hearing and smelling their affairs in the middle of the night are __**not **__among the things I wanted to bear witness to...'_

_'I can say the same_,' Kurama answered, hearing another kiss and another. He grimanced. '_Not over the phone, mother, __**please**__!'_

"I can see that you're busy, mother, and I'm off today, but I've got to get dressed so I can go fill out and turn in the paperwork for my vacation," Kurama spoke aloud again.

"Oh!" She gasped and he hoped it was from his sudden declaration and not something his step-father had done. Kurama involuntarily shivered. "Alright, dear. I'll call you later to work out more of the details..."

"Alright, mother, goodbye," Kurama rushed his farewell.

"Bye, dear," she replied, giggling at something Kazuya said, the two at it again as the phone clicked off.

"Ugh...," Kurama shivered again as he set his phone back where it went. "I can understand she needs time with him, I can understand the want for sexual relations with a partner...but I still find it repulsive when Kazuya does things to my mother."

_'It's just one of those things, kit_,' Youko answered wisely, though still a bit shaken, himself. _'You never get over the terror of seeing, hearing, or smelling your parents having at it_.'

_'That's good to know_,' Kurama thought sourly. _'And Kagome_...' His voice had constricted completely.

_'Yes...that was interesting_,' Youko silently grinned. _'Looks like you're not thinking about it anymore, red...we're __**going **__to see her again_.'

_'Yes_...,' he agreed silently, softly. _'And if she remembers us?'_

_'Doubtful, but if she does and remembers about demons...we explain about demons possibly targetting her because of us_,' Youko spoke simply. _'We left to keep her safe. If she no longer remembers about demons and such, go with the arguement. Say there was an arguement and you didn't want to upset her anymore.'_

_'And say nothing of her father?' _Kurama asked, guilt gnawing at him from the inside out.

_'Maybe if we can befriend her again and know for sure she won't run away when we tell her...,' _Youko answered slowly, guilt in his own voice. _'I don't want to lose her again, kit. I like her.'_

_'I do, as well...,' _Kurama admitted, running a hand through his long locks. _'We'll discuss this later. First thing's first. I need to get ready and go fill out those forms. We can worry about this later.'_

_'Right_,' Youko agreed whole-heartedly as Kurama stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Are you _sure _that you can come with me, Kagome?" Hikari asked her daughter warily, knowing of her duties in the past.

"I'm sure, mom," Kagome grinned up at her mother from the table as she ate her cold cut sandwich for lunch. "We defeated Naraku a year ago, so the race for the shards is off. Sango and Miroku have settled down together and need some time alone...and so do Inuyasha and Kikyo." Though she was still among the undead, Kikyo was more like she used to be now and currently with Inuyasha. Kagome didn't mind giving him over to her incarnation- what little love Kagome and Inuyasha had shared was long over, only a familial love remaining. Besides...they deserved to be together, what with their first romance destroyed as well as Kikyo's life... So Kagome had stood back and happily watched them reconnect. It had hurt a little there at first, sure...but she was over it now and moving on. "We can't find any leads on shards...haven't had any in a while...but I think a break is what we _all _need. Besides...if there's anyone out there with a shard, this is their chance to mess up and leave a trail. We just need time...and this is the perfect oppertunity to get some of that time."

"Mmm," Hikari hummed and slowly nodded, understanding her daughter's strategy and accepting it. They both knew the hunt was almost over- she only had three more to find. "What about that Kouga fellow? Didn't you say he'd had some shards at one point?"

"He did," Kagome nodded, fingering the almost-completed jewel resting around her neck on a thick reiki-imbued steel chain that insured that no malicious demons or dark miko could get their hands on the jewel. "But he gave them back about two years back, just before he took his pack into the northern mountains to escape Naraku. They're still up there, and I hear from Ginta and Hakkaku that Kouga and Ayame had mated and now have their first litter of pups."

"That's nice," Hikari smiled at her daugher, long having gotten used to the terms of demons. "Speaking of _mates_..." Kagome looked over at her mother warily, a certain glint in her warm brown eyes that caused Kagome to sweat. "...I spoke with an old friend a few days ago- Shiori. She has a son named Shuuichi, who is coming on the trip with her...do you remember him, Kagome?"

"Umm...," Kagome blinked up at her mother in confusion. "Did he go to school with me or something...?"

"No," Hikari shook her head, looking wistful as she set her chin in her hand, her elbow supporting her on the table. "I guess I shouldn't have expected you to have remembered...you were only five at the time, after all..."

"I was five when I met this guy?" Kagome asked somewhat curiously.

"Yes," Hikari nodded. "You met Minnamoto Shuuichi at the park. You were five and he was ten...but you both got along _so _well. And you both had secrets that you wouldn't tell us...we got suspicious of what they might be, but neither of you ever told us what they were..."

"Huh...," Kagome mused aloud. "I wonder what kind of secrets we had..."

"Me, too," Hikari smiled at her daughter as she looked up at her mother and gave a small smile of her own. "Maybe you'll get a chance to ask him at the reunion." Kagome nodded, curious now and wanting to know what kind of secrets she had shared with this slightly older guy. "Shiori and I made bets that you had promised to marry him." Hikari's teasing tone made Kagome blush. "We had already dreamt up some of the wedding...but then the two of you had that big fight and it scared Shuuichi off. He didn't want to come over anymore because he didn't want to upset you."

"We had a fight?" Kagome asked curiously, Hikari nodded the affirmative. "What about?"

"I honestly don't know," her mother sighed. "Neither of you ever said, but you asked about him a few times and I tried calling Shiori about it. I told her that you wanted to talk to Shuuichi...but he refused to talk to you or come over. He said he didn't want to hurt you again." Some part of Kagome felt deeply touched at this guy's- Shuuichi's- consideration of her feelings. Another part was confused and slightly upset that he didn't even _try _to talk to her or anything to make things up with her when she was obviously willing to reconcile. _'Maybe he didn't __**want **__to_,' the familiar depriciative voice in her head piped up. '_Maybe he got tired of being around an irritating little five year old that wouldn't leave him alone_.' Mixed feelings settled in her chest as Kagome sighed heavily. "Maybe you two can start over." Kagome blinked up at her mother's sudden revelation. "You can't remember what happened, and he might not be able to, either. You could start from scratch and try to be friends again. ...If you start liking him as more than that, though, I'd like you to tell me. It's never too early to start planning a wedding!"

"_Mom!" _Kagome groaned, causing Hikari to chuckle.

"I'll leave you alone about it for now," she placated, both turning back to their sandwiches.

"Thank you!" Kagome sighed more happily, a blush still warming her cheeks as she nibbled on her ham sandwich. _'Maybe this won't be __**too **__bad_,' Kagome thought to herself as fruitlessly she tried to remember the boy her mom had told her about. '_It's weird that I can't even remember this guy...but maybe we __**can **__be friends again. It would be nice to have a friend that isn't a gossip...or a guy who can't take a hint that keeps delivering me free health supplies...' _A sweatdrop appeared on Kagome's brow as she took another bite of her sandwich. '_Maybe I'll get __**really **__lucky and he'll know about demons_.' She paused, then sighed. '_Keep dreaming, Kagome, keep dreaming...'_

**\- End Chapter 1 -**

\- Silly Kagome! Don't you know that dreams can come true? XD

\- I hope ya'll enjoyed!

\- Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**All That Is Meant To Be**

**Author: Reflection of a Broken Dream**

**Pairing: Kagome (Inuyasha) x Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**A Quick Note:**

\- I did more of Kurama's side the first chapter...now enjoy a little more of Kagome's side of the story!

\- Inuyasha and Kagome are a little more mature in this fic...it's been three years, after all, and a _lot _can change in three years' time.

\- BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

\- Hope ya'll enjoy!

\- Please review!

**Disclaimer:**

Me no own anything but this storyline ;,;

**All That Is Meant To Be**

**\- Chapter 2 - Worry And The Pursuit of Happiness**

'_It's almost time...,' _Kurama worried to himself as he leaned against his sleek red electrically-powered car. He had several back-up batteries and cables in the back seat of his car, among other emergency items and rations.

_'Don't fret, red,' _Youko sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _'Yes, we'll be seeing Kagome in a matter of hours now. Yes, it's nerve-wracking...but worrying about it doesn't help __**anything**__!'_

_'I know...,' _Kurama reluctantly admitted. '_I'm just nervous_.'

_'I understand that_,' Youko replied. '_But if you can't just let the feeling go, this is going to be a __**long **__and __**torturous **__vacation...instead of a leisurely and relaxing one.'_

'_You're right...,' _Kurama sighed, his breath making a soft puff of white in the air. '_Just let it go...focus on the task at hand- driving.' _Kurama let the feeling go, relief filling him as he opted to think about the very long drive he was about to have to make.

_'Once our step-father helps mother down to the car_,' Youko added on. '_Where __**are **__they, anyway? We've been waiting out here for twenty minutes or so...' _Kazuya had insisted on taking his mother's things, so they let him...but it was taking a long time. Idly, Kurama and Youko both hoped that they weren't at it again. There was a brief pause as the door finally opened. _**'There **__they are!'_

"Thank you, Kazuya," Shiori smiled sweetly at the tall man as he carried two suitcases for her.

"No problem, Shiori," Kazuya waved off with a small smile as they approached Kurama's car. He leaned away from it and popped the trunk, both he and Youko more than glad that they couldn't scent coupling on them.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori beamed as she neared her son, Kurama quickly embracing his mother.

"Are you ready for the trip?" Kurama asked softly as he gently pulled away.

"Yes! This is going to be fun," she chuckled as Kazuya opened the trunk and put Shiori's suitcases neatly in the back before he closed it.

"Be careful out there, the roads are slick," Kazuya warned as he came to stand in front of Kurama and his mother.

"I took the liberty of adding chains to the wheels," Kurama replied, lightly tapping his foot against the back wheel in show. "Can't be too careful on icy roads out in the countryside."

"Good man," Kazuya patted Kurama's shoulder in a fatherly show of his pride and love that Kurama had come to know and respect. "You'll be just fine." Kurama and his step-father shared a brief small smile at one another before Kazuya turned back to Shiori. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Shiori smiled warmly up at her husband as he brought her into a chaste kiss and quick hug. "See you soon."

"See you soon," he mirrored with a nod before letting her go.

"Come on, Shuuichi," Shiori beamed at the man again. "We've got a lot of ground to cover before we get there!"

"Indeed," Kurama agreed as Kazuya beat him to the punch and opened the car door for his mother. Inclining his head, he walked to the driver's side and got in as his parents shared another word and brief kiss before Kazuya shut the door. Shiori sighed contentedly as Kurama started up the car, both buckling in before he pulled away from the curb. Shiori waved to her husband and Kurama waved slightly before putting both hands back on the wheel and navigating them onto the main streets of town.

"So...are you nervous about meeting Kagome again?" his mother asked and he had to repress his urge to groan as Youko wailed miserably in his mind. This was going to be a _looong _trip...

"When will you be back again?" Inuyasha asked for the umpteenth time that morning as Kagome carried two full bags down the stairs along with her backpack on her back.

"In three weeks, Inuyasha!" Kagome answered, trying to hold back her irritation. "I'm going to be gone for _three weeks_!"

"Why?" his repeated question irritated Kagome yet again.

"Everyone needs a break from shard hunting, and this will give it a little time for the people who _do _have shards to screw up and leave a trail," Kagome recited her answer for the tenth time. "Besides...Sango and Miroku need a little time to themselves and I'm sure you and Kikyo would appreciate it." Inuyasha stopped halfway down the stairs, blushing and bristling as Kagome made it to the bottom. Noticing he wasn't directly behind her, she looked up at the hanyou questioningly. "What?"

"Y-You...," he started and stopped, stumbling for words.

"I'm not an idiot, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "I know you two have been doing the things that Sango and Miroku started after marriage. I know you both don't have much, if any, alone time and this would be a good time to improve your relationship, as well. I won't be there and since Shippou won't be there...you'll have plenty of alone time together." Kagome turned and walked off, remembering the day that she had let her precious adopted son go with his friends to learn to become a better kitsune prankster. It wasn't easy for either of them, but Shippou was with his own kind now and technically adopted by another kitsune adult that could take care of him. It stung a little that he didn't need her anymore and that she couldn't have raised him if she'd tried- he would have outlived her by many lifetimes- but she was somewhat soothed by the knowledge that she could see him every now and again. A deep ache still filled her heart, though... _'Maybe mom's right...I need to find a guy to date_,' Kagome mused silently with a heavy sigh as she put her bags on the kitchen table. '_I really want a guy who can accept everything that I am and knows about demons...hell, I don't care if he __**is **__one! I just...I want to marry- or mate- a guy like that soon...so I can have my own baby to dote on...' _The honest thoughts made her cheeks burn a little. She hadn't been _that _brutally honest with herself in a while... Shippou would always be her baby, but he wasn't around like he used to be...and she missed that. She missed treating him like he was her son- she felt like he was and treated him as such- and now that he was gone...it left her wanting a child to dote on and raise. But Kagome wanted a husband- or mate- before she had her own baby. '_Get a grip, girl! It's not like I can have that right now anyway!' _Kagome lightly patted her cheeks as she took a seat at the table. '_I have to finish the Shikon and save the world...I don't have time for boyfriends, let alone a mate, husband, or baby_...' And yet the thought left her feeling depressed...

"You okay?" Inuyasha's gruff voice startled Kagome.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Kagome replied in turn as she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"You can cut the act...I can smell you, you know," Inuyasha surprised her again, the smile slowly leaving her face. "What're you so upset about? Is it me 'n Kikyo?"

"No...no, it's not that," Kagome shook her head and idly noted that his nose was flaring. He was making sure she wasn't lying to him- and she wasn't. "I just...I guess I just want someone of my own. That's all." Inuyasha blinked at her, surprise in his amber orbs. "But I can't. Not yet. Not until the jewel's finished." Kagome's blue orbs found the table again. It was silent for a long moment and she wondered if she should have shared that with him...

"Kagome...," Inuyasha spoke up finally, his hand clapping down on her shoulder. She slowly, hesitantly, looked back up at him. "It's okay for you find someone you like. It's okay to be happy. Just because we're still searching for the jewel and dealing with the damage doesn't mean you can't be happy- or find your own happiness- while we do it. You, of all people, deserve _that_, at least." For a long moment, Kagome just stared up at her hanyou friend, trying not to let her burning eyes fill up with happy tears, and really absorbed how much he had grown up in the three years she had known him. "What...? Do I have something on my face or somethin'?" Kagome smiled as he wiped self-consciously at his face, a rosy blush rising to his cheeks.

"You don't have anything on your face," Kagome laughed as she pulled his searching hand away from his face and blinked away her tears. "You just...you know what to say sometimes. Thank you." He blinked down at her before pulling off one of his boyish grins she used to adore.

"Feh! Don't sweat it, wench," his more normal reply made her chuckle. "What're friends _for_, anyways?" His hand came down on her head and mussed her hair.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, swatting fruitlessly at his hand. "Rrrgh! _Stop _that! I used a special product to make my hair not so frizzy! You're going to mess it up!"

"_Oh_...so you're hoping to meet a guy up at this...reee-zort you're going to, eh?" Inuyasha grinned as he finally let her hair go. Kagome had to struggle not to laugh at his pronunciation of the word 'resort' as her hands smoothed down her hair again...pretty easily, to her surprise.

"_No_!" Kagome managed to get out, a flush burning her cheeks as she attempted to scowl up at her best friend...and it was a poor attempt. "Mom's trying to set me up with this guy I apparently met when I was five, okay? I'm trying to look nice for the meeting...but then I'm going to probably avoid him like the plague." Inuyasha blinked and she realized that he probably didn't understand what the 'plague' was. "It's an expression. I'm going to do everything in my power to avoid him."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked simply and Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"Because...I can't do this right now," she answered dully- an obvious lie.

"We just talked about that," Inuyasha chided, his arms folding across his chest. "And that's not it, anyway."

"Okay, it's not," Kagome gave it to him. "It's just..." She trailed off and didn't continue.

"Just _what_?" Inuyasha snapped after a long moment of not recieving an answer.

"I think I'm ruined for human guys now," Kagome blurted out, immediately throwing her hands over her reddening face as Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Oh, Kami...I can't believe I just said that!" And then...Inuyasha started laughing. "Shut up you jerk!"

"Sorry, sorry," Inuyasha tried to placate, his hands up as Kagome peeked at him through cracks between her fingers, her red face glowing from beneath the sun-kissed fingers. "That's just..." He broke down into a fit of laughter again.

"Some help _you _are," Kagome scowled and turned her back on him.

"It's funny...because I don't think a human guy can _handle _you," Inuyasha finally broke down and admitted.

"_What?" _Kagome cried, whirling back around in her seat and glaring at her friend with shock and anger.

"Don't take it _that _way!" Inuyasha pleaded, his demeanor calmed down and hands up again. "Look...what I mean...is that...hn..._okay_!" Kagome lifted a thin brow at him irritatedly and the action idly reminded him of his half-brother. "You're too intense for a human guy, too feisty. He would give up trying to court you halfway through, if not sooner. You need a hanyou or a demon- preferrably one who can't be purified by your reiki. They would have the patience to wait for you and skill to...well...you know..."

"I know _what, exactly_?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.

"Dominate you," Inuyasha blurted out, blushing as he looked away. Kagome's eyes opened owlishly wide.

"Umm...do _what _now?" Kagome asked with a blush creeping back over her own cheeks.

"Dominate you," Inuyasha sighed in reply, scratching his reddening neck as he turned away from her. "A male hanyou or demon would have to dominate you- teach you who's boss while also keeping things fair between you. It's different with every kind of demon..." Kagome was trying and failing to understand what, exactly, 'dominating' meant without her mind wandering into the gutter. _'Boy am I glad that mom's at the store, Sota's at school, and Gramps is at a neighboring shrine_,' Kagome silently sighed. '_This would have been an embarrassing conversation for them to have walked in on...'_

"Oh...kaay...," Kagome replied slowly, hesitantly as she looked up at her hanyou friend, peeks of the skin on his face flushed red. "Umm...could you give me an example of what you mean? In case I encounter a demon in the past or here in the present- as highly unlikely as _that _is- and he tries to...uh...dominate me...so I can understand what the guy's trying to do so I can threaten to purify _it _off?" She didn't miss the stiffening of Inuyasha's back as he peeked back at her with wide, horrified eyes. "I said _threaten_, I never said I _would_." He relaxed a little...but _only _a little. _'Men_,' Kagome inwardly snorted.

"Well...," Inuyasha swallowed hard and looked away again, the flush still on his cheeks. "Canine breeds are kinda possessive. We issue claims...well, most _all _demons do that...but we back it up by coating our intended in our scent and fight any male who gets near." _'That sounds familiar...,' _Kagome thought wryly. "And Alphas of packs, which _I _am-" Inuyasha puffed his chest out proudly but the effect was lessened from Kagome's vantage point, "-need our intended to submit to us. We use any means necissary to get her to be submissive, usually something a little mean if she won't do it, and we end up with our fangs against her neck."

"You bite her?!" Kagome asked with wide eyes and a slightly shrill voice, her hands flying to her throat.

"Not unless she wants us to," Inuyasha answered nonchalontly. "We just press our fangs to her neck to show our domination. If she's been out of line, we bite and inflict a little pain... Of course something similar is usually done to pack mates, too..."

"You never did that to me," Kagome spoke warily, her hands still around her neck as Inuyasha scratched behind one of his cute little dog ears.

"Yeah...I knew I couldn't without getting hurt," Inuyasha admitted slowly. "That's why you're Alpha Female...until I take a mate. Then you'll be Beta Female- still a strong position, by the way. Though...I try not to think like that with my pack, considering most of you are human and don't understand pack rules and instinctual youkai stuff..."

"Yeah...," Kagome spoke up, a little lost for words. Then questions began to build up in her mind. "But, um...you said canines all act that way. Does that include breeds like coyotes, wolves...and kitsune?"

"Well...it's a little different for each type of canine," Inuyasha replied slowly, as if trying to think of the way he should answer. "Wolves, you've seen, are about the same. Coyotes, too. But...Kitsune are different. They're weird- _barely _canine- and they act _way _different than most other youkai."

"How different?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, intriuged.

"Well...they're patient as hell for one thing," Inuyasha grudgingly admitted as he sighed and turned back towards the table, his face no longer red. "And, kinda like wolves, when they find the one they want to be with...they pursue her relentlessly and they won't give up unless they know they have absolutely _no _chance of appealing to her. They're smarter, at least. I think the essentials are the same- you know, the fangs on the neck- but they use _way _different methods to do it...they're not as aggressive..." _'Hm...sounds kinda nice_,' Kagome commented silently. _'I could use a break from aggression. ...Maybe I should mate with a kitsune.._.' Her lips tilted up a little.

"Anything else I should know about kitsune?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha hesitated.

"Be careful," he shrugged. "They get...clingy. All touchy-feelly." Inuyasha shivered and Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend. _'Sounds like my kind of guy_,' she mused with a wry grin. '_I don't mind a little affection. Dogs aren't so good at that...at least not out in front of others. Like they're embarrassed to be seen cuddling with their intended or something... Inuyasha would probably say, 'I don't wanna be seen as weak'. Yup. Kitsune are sounding pretty good right about now_.' "I mean it, Kagome! Watch yourself around them!"

"I will, I will," Kagome placated with a more amused smile crossing her face. The door opening caught both of their attention.

"Kagome? I'm back!" Hikari called as she shut the door, bags rustling against the floor. "And I think I have enough food for the guys to survive on now." Kagome could hear the laughter in her voice and she couldn't help but grin as she jumped up from the table. Inuyasha was already halfway to her mom.

"Need some help putting everything up?" Kagome asked, striding to her mom's side, where Inuyasha had already taken several bags.

"Yes, please," Hikari sighed. "The sooner we can get everything put up, the faster we can get started towards the resort!"

"Awesome!" Kagome smiled giddily, picking up a few bags with her mom as they made the small walk to the kitchen. Inuyasha had put her overnight bags on the floor and set the grocery bags on the table. "I can't wait to check out the Mt. Hiei Enryakuji Temple! A _lot _of historically important monks were trained there, you know. I might learn something interesting from the site!"

"Sounds boring to me," Inuyasha shrugged off as the three of them started putting groceries away.

"It's not boring!" Kagome huffed. "People still like to train on the mountain, if not the Temple, and there is a serious training regiment some people do called the Sennichi Kaihogyo- the Thousand Day Mountain Walk. They walk around the mountain _non-stop _for a thousand days!"

"Why would someone do _that_? That's just stupid!" Inuyasha snorted. "They could probably go around it within a month's time- that's about thirty days, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome spoke up, about to speak her mind, but she was cut off.

"Okay, so they keep walking around the mountain, they learn the trail and where to forrage," Inuyasha continued. "But there's not much to forrage for on a mountain, and if they keep depleting the supply with more people behind them...how do they get more food?"

"They probably hunt and fish," Kagome brought her valid point to the arguement.

"Okay," Inuyasha handed that one to her. "But still...the wildlife probably won't stay around, _knowing _they're being hunted. They'll try to avoid the humans at all costs, making hunting and fishing much harder. Some people might not even get to eat at times. It's a stupid idea at best."

"Oh!" Kagome growled. "You're such a downer!"

"But I'm not a stupid downer," Inuyasha grinned as he put the last box of cereal away.

"Shut it," Kagome snapped as she lightly hit his arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Inuyasha asked mockingly, his thick black brow raised.

"Do you _want _it to hurt? I can arrange that," Kagome asked, picking her bow out from under the table and letting her reiki flow down her arm and into the bow as she held it out in front of her. His amber orbs widened before they narrowed down at her.

"Not like it'll hurt anyway," he snorted. "I'm immune to your regular attacks...all but reiki spells and you can't do that." A triumphant smirk crossed his face and Kagome scowled.

"Maybe I'll come back with a spell I can cast," Kagome brought up as she let her power ebb away.

"Fat chance, but okay, go for it," Inuyasha shrugged again, his reaction only making Kagome angrier and more determined to find a spell.

"_Alright_," Hikari spoke up before the fight escalated any higher. "Do you two really want to leave on a sour note? Hug and make up." Kagome wanted to face-palm.

"W-W-What?" Inuyasha sputtered, his cheeks pinkening.

"You _heard _me, young man," Hikari replied sternly. "Hug and make up. I swear...you and Kagome act more and more like she and Sota did when they were little..." Blue and amber locked together, both of their cheeks pinkened.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sighed out first. "I won't try and find a spell to use against you. Your lack of faith in my abilities makes me angry."

"...I'm sorry...," Inuyasha answered softly, his voice barely heard as his eyes drifted back to a waiting Hikari. She raised a brow and his gaze snapped back over to a vaugely amused Kagome. "I trust your abilities, I was just aggrivating...'cause it's more normal for you to be angry...and I know when you're angry, you're more likely to come back determined and stronger." Kagome blinked in surprise, the man quickly enveloping her in a hug. "I'll miss you. There. I said it." His voice was only loud enough for Kagome to hear. Her lips tilted up into a full-out smile as she hugged her friend back.

"I'll miss you, too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered back. His slight squeeze in response was all she needed. They quickly parted and both took in the pleased smile on Hikari's face.

"Don't you both feel better now?" she asked pleasantly, recieving a shyly embarrassed nod from Inuyasha and a slight laugh from Kagome.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Kagome nodded. "See you later, Inuyasha?"

"In three long weeks," he sighed in response with a nod of his own.

"Oh, come on now...in three weeks you should have leads on the shards," Kagome attempted to comfort him. "And you get some time with Kikyo..." He perked visibly at her words, both about Kikyo and the shards.

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed. "It's not so bad when you say it _that _way...see you soon." Both women laughed at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"See you soon," Kagome agreed, picking up the bags, pulling her worn yellow backpack back on, and pulling her bow and quiver out from under the table. She wanted to go prepared but that was the only weapon she could effectively work...if anyone asked, her excuse was ready. Someone told her that they had an area for archery, but they were mistaken. Embarrassing, but it was the only way she could get away with bringing them.

"See you later, Inuyasha," Hikari spoke as she hugged the hanyou. He hugged her back, used to her affections.

"Bye, Miss Higurashi," Inuyasha replied, both pulling away. "I'll be back in three weeks and if you two aren't here, I'm coming to look for you."

"No need for all of that, Inuyasha," Kagome waved off, sincerely hoping that he wouldn't come looking for them. "We'll be back." She paused. "If you get concerned, talk to Ji-san and Sota and they'll let you use the phone- we left a number on the fridge. Then we can talk over long distances and you'll know we're okay." He inclined his head, knowing what a phone was. She had introduced it to him a year or so ago and let him talk to her friends...it was a comical experience that Kagome would probably never forget...but he did pretty well with it, all in all. With that, Inuyasha escorted Kagome and Hikari to the door, Hikari locking up behind them. The window in Kagome's room was unlocked, so if he needed in for some odd reason, he could get in. "Bye."

"Bye," Inuyasha mirrored her farewell, standing on the front stoop and waving them off until they were down the stairs and out of sight. He then proceeded to return to the past. Kagome sighed a little to herself as the well's energy flared up. She opened the door to the back seat and piled their bags into the car. '_He used to watch at the top of the stairs when we left somewhere...or demanded to come with us...,' _Kagome thought wistfully to herself. _'Everything's changed __**so **__much...' _With a sigh, she shut the door, happy that everything fit right and that her bow and arrows wouldn't get damaged on the trip. She then went and opened the passenger side door, her mom already in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Hikari asked with excitement in her voice as Kagome clambered into the car and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled at her mother, both buckling up. '_I really needed this- a change of pace,' _she silently acknowledged as they pulled away from the curb._ 'And maybe...maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe I should try to get to know this guy...I might like him. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo have all found happiness despite our harsh continuing quest... Maybe...maybe it's okay if I found mine, too.' _Letting out a breath and feeling lighter and somewhat liberated, Kagome turned back to her mother. "Hey mom...?" She hummed in response as they came to a stop at a stoplight. "That guy...Shuuichi...do you remember anything else about him?"

"Is this a change of heart?" Hikari asked, genuinely surprised as she looked over at her daughter. The girl had asked her not to talk about him anymore, Kagome didn't want to think about guys right now with her ongoing quest. Hikari had cautioned her that this might be her only chance to reconnect, but she had solemnly rejected it.

"Kind of...," Kagome answered, a flush tinting her cheeks as she looked at the dashboard in front of her. "Inuyasha and I...we talked about things earlier...and he..." Kagome's eyes watered in rememberance of their heartfelt conversation before it got a little...weird. "He encouraged me to get out there and find happiness- a guy who makes me happy. Because it's really okay to be with someone and be happy...even with everything going on."

"Oh," Hikari sighed, a smile lighting her face as a hand clapped over her fluttering chest. _'Thank you, Inuyasha_,' she silently thanked the hanyou she had come to see as something of a son. Her hand soon found its way back to the wheel as the light turned green. "He's absolutely right, you know. It's okay to pursue your own happiness." She lightly wiped at her own tearing eyes as Kagome blinked over at her mother, blinking away her own tears. "Shuuichi...you wanted to know about Shuuichi, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered softly.

"Well...the boy was different than other boys his age, more intelligent," Hikari started, focusing on the road and all around her as they began their long drive. "Not to mention his bright red hair and brilliant green eyes that neither of his parents shared. His DNA matched his parents perfectly, so the doctors said it had to have been a pigment deformity. He was a beautiful boy, though, really, with his long wavy hair and expressive eyes..." _'That sounds more like a demon to me_,' Kagome mused with surprise. _'...Like a kitsune...' _She pressed down her rising excitement. She didn't want to be dissappointed if that _wasn't _the case...

"Wow...he sounds so different and memorable," Kagome spoke aloud as she searched her memories. "I should have remembered him..." Pressing harder on her memories, the image of a small boy sitting beneath a large tree came to mind, his hair fire red and eyes green like summer leaves. He slowly looked up at her from her shoes to her face, surprise in his orbs.  
"Wait...the day we met...was he wearing some kind of blue and white sweater with jeans?" Hikari was silent a moment as she drove and Kagome was startled when she forced the memory, trying to remember _everything_. There was a shimmer of silver and gold before it faded out. _'What was __**that**__?!' _Kagome asked silently as shock coursed through her veins.

"I believe he _did _wear something like that," Hikari noted aloud, peeking quickly over at her daughter. "Do you remember him?"

"Just a little...it's...it's fuzzy," Kagome shook her head and then gently rubbed her pounding temples. A headache was forming from her efforts to remember this enigma of a boy.

"I can imagine...it was so long ago," Hikari nodded understandingly. "And after a while, you stopped asking about him...like you had completely banished him from your mind; purposely forgotten him."

"That may be the case...," Kagome nodded to her mother, wondering if she had somehow subconsciously sealed her memories of him away. "What else can you tell me about him?"

"He was well-mannered and kind," Hikari started, searching her own memory for the boy she had once known. "Very smart...he was about to start cram school and was offered to skip grades, though he declined." She paused and Kagome nodded appreciatively. _'I could have used his help in school- I might've graduated with higher grades,' _she silently lamented. "He sometimes pulled harmless pranks on you, and you pulled pranks right back on him. It was funny to watch the both of you interact together. Despite your little pranks and such...you two seemed to understand one another on a level that was...very impressive. The pranks never upset either of you, you just laughed it off and congratulated the other for the attempt, successful or not. You finished each others' sentences and knew when the other was uncomfortable, hungry, thirsty, or hurt without saying anything to one another...it was _amazing_, Kagome. Like the two of you were _made _for one another." Sparkling warm brown eyes caught dazed and dazzled azure orbs for a brief moment. "That's why we planned your wedding...and why the sudden arguement took us so offguard. You rare to never fought and even when you did, you made up quickly after... Can you remember what you fought about?" Her eyes turned back to the road and Kagome's turned back to the dashboard as she tried really hard to remember what could have broken up such a close-knit relationship. All she could remember was that first sight of him, a sudden flash of his smiling face- he was _so _cute!- and when she shut her eyes, a powerful warm feeling flooded into her chest. _'I loved him_.' The thought felt right as she opened her eyes again and gazed at the road ahead. _'But...what went wrong?' _She was unable to come up with an answer for that question at the present time, but she _would _find her answer...one way or another.

**\- End Chapter 2 -**

\- Ooohhh...suspense. Just what will Kagome do to get her answers? Will she ever fully remember Kurama? Who erased her memories of him? Was it Kurama...or was it Kagome, herself? Maybe soon we'll see. XD Kurama-Kagome interaction in the next chapter!

\- I hope ya'll enjoyed!

\- Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**All That Is Meant To Be**

**Author: Reflection of a Broken Dream**

**Pairing: Kagome (Inuyasha) x Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**A Quick Note:**

\- To make things clear, Youko speaks like _'this'_, and normally only Kurama can hear him because he's speaking directly into his mind. But Kagome can hear him, despite the fact that no one else but Kurama can. (Excluding Hiei when he uses his Jagan Eye.) No, this doesn't mean that she can hear Kurama's thoughts or Youko's (Youko's thoughts will either be stated, as some of Kurama's are, or they'll look like '_**this'**_)...just Youko when he speaks.

\- Thank you so much, Diane and Yira! I'm in the process of making the necissary changes! :3

\- To my guest who asked that I not do this with seperate thoughts in each chapter: I did not intend to continue that pace from this chapter on. The pace will be picking up shortly...and an enemy making himself known.

\- MoonPrincess623 - That may happen in the future...0.o

\- Nekogami Bastet - Perhaps...ohoho. I will have some answers coming out soon!

\- I apologize for the long wait, everyone! We stopped going to the library as much and the library actually shut down for a month. :/ I will have the next chapter out relatively quickly, as I have a good piece of it actually written! I just wanted to tell all of ya'll that I haven't given up on my fics! I will get more written and posted. I'm going to try to aim for one chapter of a fic a week. Not saying I can stick to it, but I'm going to try.

\- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love all of ya'll! Please continue to review- your reviews are my motivation! ;,;

\- 10 meters = 32 feet, 9.700788 inches

\- Hope ya'll enjoy!

\- Please review!

**Disclaimer:**

Why ask? It's the same answer _every _time...

I. Don't. Own. Anything. But. The. Storyline. Period. End of story. But not this one. Read on!

**All That Is Meant To Be**

**\- Chapter 3 - Meetings and Headaches -**

"Reservations for Hatanaka Shiori and Minamino Shuichi?" Shiori asked at the reception desk of the lodge they were to stay in, Kurama not far behind his mother with their bags in hand.

"Just a moment ma'am," the female clerk replied with a chipper voice as she searched the computer for their reservations. "Ah! Right here...let's see..." She typed quickly before turning to the wall behind her, keys hung up on little pieces of hooked metal. "You have rooms three-ten and three-eleven. Same hallway down the east cooridor, the rooms are right across from one another." She got the appropriate keys and handed them to Shiori.

"Thank you, dear," Shiori beamed at her. "I have just one more question before we go settle in... Has Higurashi Hikari and Kagome checked in yet?" Kurama held his breath, his heart rate accelerating with his anxiety.

_'Calm down, kit_,' Youko attempted to placate for the fiftieth time, at least, since they had started the trip that morning.

_'Trying to_,' Kurama replied, purposely cutting himself off from his emotions- like he did in battle- for not the first time that day.

"No...I'm sorry. They haven't made it in yet," the girl apologized sincerely. Kurama let out a breath of relief. "But the majority of the Reunion party is here, if you want to see them. They're in the main sitting room, just down the hall." She pointed down the main hallway behind the desk, two others branching off from the main lobby. Shiori nodded knowingly- it wasn't hard to figure out that they were down that way, if the noise and murmered voices was anything to go by. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. There will always be someone here in the lobby to help, but the front doors close at seven."

"Thank you, dear," Shiori beamed at the helpful girl. "I think we'll go settle into our rooms and then go on to the sitting room. You said our rooms are in the eastern cooridor?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl nodded diligently, pointing to the hallway to her right, Shiori and Kurama's left. "Your rooms are down that hallway. Hang a right at the second intersection and they'll be about halfway down."

"Thank you again," Shiori replied appreciatively as she turned back to her son with a bright smile. "And thank _you _for carrying all of the luggage."

"No problem, mother," Kurama waved off easily. "Shall we?" He nearly sighed as the receptionist- her nametag read 'Mitsuki', he could see now- swooned.

"Let's," Shiori inclined her head and headed down the hallway.

_'I'm bolting the door tonight_,' Kurama mentally spoke to his counterpart, not comfortable with women having spare keys to his room.

_'Please do_,' Youko agreed, to his pleasure. '_We don't need overly fragrant riff-raff trying to hang onto us while Kagome is around.' _He was referring to Mitsuki's over-useage of a sakura perfume that smelled more bitter than sweet...though the bitterness could be coming from the stinging sensation in his nose...

_'No more about Kagome, please_,' Kurama sighed, holding in a sneeze. _'It's taking all I have just to stay emotionless inside while trying to act normal on the outside_...'

_'Dually noted_,' Youko responded with a sigh as he kept any other comments about the girl to himself.

"This way...," Shiori's voice momentarily distracted them as she lead them down the second intersecting hallway. "Ahh...this is the one!" She looked at the doors, the numbers growing closer to theirs. True to the receptionists' word, they stopped at rooms about halfway down the hallway. Shiori's door was on the left side and Kurama's was on the right. "Here we are..." She opened the door to her room cheerily, letting Kurama in first to set her suitcases down on the floor. He had only two, himself. Kurama idly noted that the room was fairly big for a hotel room with a single bed and it was nicely kept. "Here is your key, dear." Shiori held out her hand and Kurama gently took it from her with a quick peck to her cheek.

"I'll be right back, mother," he promised, warmth and love practically radiating from the woman he proudly called mother.

"Alright," she spoke, starting to put some of her things away in the cedar wood dressers provided. Kurama quickly strode to his room, opened the door- the room was like his mother's, but the furniture was laid out in the opposite direction- and set his bags on his bed. It didn't take but a moment for him to arrange his clothes neatly in the drawers and return to his mother's room, locking his own behind him. The key was slid snugly into the pocket of his dark bluejeans. "...That was fast..."

"I only brought changes enough for about a week that can be washed in the wash room down the hall," Kurama shrugged. There were a few extras in case he got into a fight and ripped them, but she didn't need to know that.

"You remembered toiletries and other necessities, too?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, mother, I have all that I need," Kurama smiled at her motherly worries. "I just don't plan to unpack _everything _right now." She nodded understandingly as she finished putting her clothing away.

"Alright," she nodded and looked back at Kurama, his hands in his pockets as he gazed at her. "Let's go mingle for a while, then. I'm too anxious for Hikari to arrive...I might actually start watching the front doors if I don't go do _something_."

"Alright, let us go, then," Kurama agreed with a mirthful smile on his face. "Don't forget to lock your door."

"I won't," Shiori laughed softly at his own concerns as they exited her room, the woman locking it behind her and pocketing the key. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kurama inclined his head and offered his arm to his mother.

"My sweetheart," Shiori hummed to herself as she linked her arm in his, her head laying against the upper portion of his arm as he lead her back to the main sitting room.

"My mother," he rumbled back, nuzzling the top of her head lovingly. Maybe he could keep himself occupied with his mother and her friends until they showed up...

_'I can only hope...,' _Youko sighed to himself at Kurama's errant thought.

"Wow...," Kagome whispered as she gaped up at the large one-story wooden lodge they would be staying in. "That place is _huge_..."

"It is, isn't it?" Hikari grinned at her daughter cheerfully as she snagged a decent parking place. "Might be hard to find Shiori and Shuichi, though..."

"Probably," Kagome agreed, having long since stopped trying to remember him for the killer headache it had given her. Thank kami- and her mother- for asprin and bottled water! Her headache was down to a dull pulse now. Giddiness built up inside her, no matter how hard she tried to tamp it down. This was it. She was going to meet her childhood friend! "Let's get going! The sooner we get checked in and our stuff put up, the sooner we'll find Shuichi and Shiori!"

"Okay, let's go," Hikari chuckled as she pulled her keys out of the ignition. They got out and quickly sorted out their bags. Hikari carried her own while Kagome carried her overnight bag in her hands and her old backpack on her back. After thinking about it a moment, Kagome shouldered her quiver on one shoulder while pulling her tightly-strung bow onto her other shoulder. The two then proceeded to shuffle their way through the shin-deep snow to the front office._ 'It'll be dark in an hour or two...,' _Kagome idly noted as they entered the office and stamped their feet on the rug provided, shaking off the excess snow. "Here we are..." Hikari approached the desk and Kagome trudged close behind, her heart nearly pounding in her ears. "Higurashi Hikari and Kagome checking in."

"Alright, just a moment, ma'am," the clerk, Mitsuki, smiled cheerily at the two. She quickly pulled up the information on her computer, nodded, and turned back to the keys behind her. "Your rooms are three-twelve and three-thirteen, down the eastern cooridor." She turned back with the keys and handed them to Hikari while pointing to Kagome and Hikari's left.

"Thank you," Hikari smiled warmly at the girl as she took the keys. "Would you happen to know if Hatanaka Shiori and Minamino Shuuichi would have checked in yet?"

"Oh...oh yes!" the girl nodded and Kagome thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. "They checked in about an hour ago... Come to think of it...I think they asked about you two, also. They should be in the main sitting room just this way." She pointed to the hallway that ran beside the desk and deeper into the lodge.

"Thank you, dear," Hikari beamed excitedly. Kagome was lightly trembling in anticipation and nervousness...which was ridiculous! Even when she had faced down Naraku she hadn't trembled _this _much...

"Um...M-Mitsuki-san?" Kagome stepped up beside her mother, the woman putting a steadying hand on her back.

"Yes?" Mitsuki asked, alert.

"I...I had heard that there was an archery range here...is there?" Kagome asked, trying to sound curious.

"Oh, no...I'm sorry," Mitsuki apologized immedately, eyeing Kagome's bow and quiver.

"That's alright...I have targets of my own...would it be alright if I set them up sometime in a secluded area outside and practiced?" Kagome persisted.

"Oh, yes, of course," Mitsuki nodded with a curious look and a small smile. "So long as you clean up after yourself."

"I will," Kagome promised with a nod.

"Are you...are you good at shooting?" Mitsuki asked hesitantly after a moment. "That's a really nice bow..."

"Thanks," Kagome smiled back at the curious girl. A lot of people tended to be curious about her 'hobby'. "I'd say so. I can get a bullseye most of the time...and the furthest shot I've made in the red was from over ten meters away."

"Wooooaaah!" Mitsuki gushed, her eyes wide with awe. "That's _amazing_!"

"Hehe...thanks," Kagome grinned cheerily at the girl as the tension in her body began to unwind a bit. "I could teach you sometime, if you want. When you're off duty, that is."

"Really? You would...teach me?" Mitsuki asked with glittering eyes, and Kagome knew she had made the girl's day.

"Yep," Kagome smiled at the girl kindly.

"Oh yes! Please! I've _always _wanted to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow!" Mitsuki nodded excitedly.

"Alright...when do you get off?" Kagome asked expectantly.

"Well...not until midnight tonight," Mitsuki sighed softly. "I pulled a double shift today, so I'll probably sleep in late tomorrow... My shift then will be noon to eight. The next day I'll be off."

"Let's start on your day off- it's hard to get the hang of it at first, so that'll give us plenty of time to practice," Kagome spoke up, inwardly wincing at the girl's hours. She would be tired tomorrow because of the double shift...so the next day was the best possible choice for starting archery practice. Kagome learned the hard way that it's not something that can be easily learned when you're tired and irritable...

"Alright, I'll see you then!" Mitsuki beamed. "How about ten that morning?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome grinned back at her, glad to have already made a friend. At a gentle nudge from a smiling Hikari, Kagome nodded. "See you later!"

"See ya!" Mitsuki beamed brightly as Hikari lead her daughter down the appropriate hallway.

"She's nice," Kagome spoke softly as they turned down the second cooridor, directions for the rooms on small signs on the walls.

"She seemed like it," Hikari agreed with a small smile. "I'm glad that you've already made a friend."

"Me, too," Kagome beamed.

"Oh...here we are," Hikari pointed to two doors in the hallway. "So...do you want room number three-twelve or three-thirteen?"

"Ummm...how about three-thirteen?" Kagome more asked than said, both rooms straight across the hallway from the other.

"Alright," Hikari nodded, getting the keys and giving Kagome hers. "Let's go put our things away and meet out here when we finish. Don't forget to lock up behind you and to bring your key with you, alright?"

"I won't," Kagome nodded as she turned towards her door. "See you in a few."

"Okay, dear," Hikari's gentle voice replied as they entered their respective rooms.

"Nice...," Kagome noted aloud. It was a nice-sized room with a queen-sized bed, a cedar dresser, a t.v., and what looked like her own private bathroom to the side. Wandering in, pulling off her blue jacket, and setting her things on the bed, she found that she was right. "I love the convieniances of this era." With a contented sigh, Kagome quickly went back to her bags and put her clothes away in the dresser. Her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bit of make-up her mother had bought her went into the bathroom. Going back to her bags, she put her medical kit on top of the dresser and her journal went beneath the pillows on her bed. She then proceeded to kick her bag under her bed while she opened her backpack. She had an extra medical kit in it, sutras that Miroku had showed her how to make, and targets, among other things. She pulled out the targets and, more gently, pushed the yellow bag beneath the bed. She pulled her bow and quiver back on. It made her feel safe...and she wanted to do some target practice before dark...at least...that was her excuse in case things went downhill. Shoving her key in her jeans pocket, she put the miniature targets in her large gray hoodie pocket and locked her door before stepping out. Her mom wasn't out yet, so she closed her door and proceeded to wait for a few brief, serene, minutes.

"Heeeeyy...," a male voice caught Kagome's attention as the sound of footsteps came towards her. Looking down the opposite end of the hall that they'd come from, she spied a guy about her age with wild, short, dark brown hair coming towards her with a grin on his face that immediately reminded her of Koga. _'My wolf senses are tingling_,' she mused amusedly to herself. "You're a cutie! Here with a parent for the class reunion?"

"Um...yes," Kagome answered as he, thankfully, came to a stop a full foot away from her. For some reason or another, the pounding in her head increased its frequency...

"Got a boyfriend?" He asked with a hopeful grin that _really _reminded her of her ookami friend.

"Maybe...why do you ask?" Kagome asked, suspicious.

"Ooh...does that mean you're _dangerous_?" he whispered the last word like it was taboo. "One of those girls who date a bunch of guys at once?"

"NO!" Kagome cried at once, bristling at this odd guy who was already getting under her skin. "I _had _a boyfriend...but we broke it off." His grin lifted at that. "And I'm through with dating for now." _'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' _Kagome silently cursed, not liking this guy at _all_. '_I'm not going to get to pursue __**any **__sort of happiness with __**this **__creep around_...'

"Oh...well...I'm a patient man, I can wait," he puffed his chest out and leaned against the wall on one arm as he eyed Kagome confidently. She barely resisted the urge to press her fingers against her throbbing temples.

"On a girl who doesn't even know your name and vice versa," Kagome pointed out somewhat smugly as his cool demeanor finally cracked and he looked a little startled. He quickly snapped back, though...

"My name is Mitsurugi Keitaro," Keitaro grinned. "Kei for short. What's _your _name, cutie?" Now Kagome wanted to groan...

"Kagome, dear, are you ready?" Hikari asked as she stepped out of her door, locked, and shut it. _'Crap! I wasn't going to tell him my real name!' _Kagome sighed silently.

"Yeah...," Kagome answered weakly, Kei's smirk widening as he stepped over to her mother. She blinked, some of the pressure ebbing away from her head. _'What in the world...?' _Kagome asked herself quietly.

"Are you Kagome-chan's sister?" Kei asked as Hikari turned around, surprised by the sudden male presence. She peered over at her daughter and Kagome firmly planted her face in her palm. _'He is __**not **__doing this...,' _Kagome groaned inwardly. Then another sensation tugged at her. _'Is that...youki?'_

"I'm her mother," Hikari spoke as she turned back to charismatic young man next to her with a small smile. "Higurashi Hikari."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he bowed politely. "If I may say...you and your daughter are both beautiful young women." His grin was self-satisfied. Kagome idly noticed, as she picked her aching head up out of her palm, that the more he tried to charm her mother...the greater the feeling of youki rose...and the worse her headache got_. 'So he __**is **__a wolf,'_ Kagome figured out, not really surprised. He carried himself too much like Koga did... '_But...why is his youki hurting my head? Is it because I already have a headache and he's being forceful with his youki? Or is it...something else?_'

"We appreciate the thought, young man," Hikari began, his grin curling up into a smirk. "But you should be more sincere with your words. It's one thing to speak with eloquence, and another matter entirely to mean what you say. Simply put, flattery will get you nowhere with us." His grin faultered as his jade eyes widened in shock. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep her laughter in. _This _was well worth the headache, no matter the means. "Come, Kagome. We have to find Shiori and Shuichi. I'm sure he's missed you dearly."

"W-What?" Kei stammered, then frowned as he turned back to a stiff Kagome. His youki rose off of him in waves, and she could physically _feel _his aggitation rising. Oddly enough, her headache pounded right along with his youki, becoming worse as more youki poured out of him... "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"I don't," Kagome admitted with a shuddered breath, quickly striding to her mother's side and looping her arm in hers. "Shuichi-kun is a childhood friend." His eyes lit with hope again. "But I'm still not interested, sorry! I don't like guys _hound_ing me." She put special emphasis on the word 'hound', hoping he'd be smart enough to be able to read between the lines. If the widening of his eyes and the bewildered expression were anything to go by...she was sure he caught it. "Come on, mom, let's get going!" Practically dragging her curious mom down the hallway and around the corner, Kagome managed to escape before he could ask any questions.

"Kagome...was he...?" Hikari started to ask as she quickened her pace to match her daughter's half-jog down the next hallway.

"A dog demon? Yes- a wolf demon, to be more specific," Kagome answered with a tight smile. Her headache had eased up some...but the sudden increased pain alerted her to his actions. He was following them. _Great! _"An annoying one I'm going to have trouble getting away from, it looks like..."

"Hey! Wait!" Kei's voice echoed down the halls as they reached the main lobby.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked, almost running into a guest who was checking in.

"This way," Hikari tugged on Kagome's arm, pulling her quickly to the side, manuevering her around the incoming traffic, and down into the hallway towards the main sitting room where most of her old class was meeting up. Kagome didn't resist or hesitate to follow her mom's lead, both picking the pace up a little until they saw the towering ornate dark oaken doors that lead into the sitting room. A little neon green sign reading 'push' was taped to one of the doors. "Oh!"

"I've got it!" Kagome called as she launched forwards, turning so that her side and the side of her arm hit the door, knocking it open just enough for them to slip through. '_OW!' _Kagome silently complained in her mind, her side and arm throbbing from the force she'd slammed into the door with...and it hadn't opened nearly as wide as she had hoped it would. That door was heavy! "C'mon!" Hikari came stumbling into the room after her, the two easily mixing into the crowd with soft pants from their sudden jog. Kagome's head was pounding, but not as badly. They could still lose him in the crowd.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Hikari asked softly, worry gleaming in her eyes as they sifted through the crowds of people. Both of them kept an eye out for Shiori or Shuichi.

"Yeah...I'll be fine," Kagome mustered a small, real, smile at her mother. Hikari seemed to accept her reply, the worry ebbing from her eyes some...though not completely. "Do you see Shiori-san or Shuichi-kun? I'm looking for his red hair..."

"Not yet, but I'm keeping an eye out for his hair, too," Hikari admitted with a soft chuckle. Kagome couldn't help but grin a little, her heart pounding in her chest. It wouldn't be much longer now...

'_How much longer until they get here?' _Youko groaned miserably within his and Kurama's shared mind as they managed to escape from another flirting woman. That one had a husband and kids...

_'I don't know,' _Kurama sighed in response. It had only been an hour or so since they had arrived, but it felt like a _lot _longer... '_Perhaps we should scout outside?'_

'_I think that's a good i...dea_,' Youko spoke, his last word interrupted by a young woman crashing into them. Had they been any less aware of their surroundings, they would have been taken down by the small slip of a girl who immediately bowed to them in apology. Her face was hidden from view before they'd gotten a good look at her, too...

"I am _so _sorry!" Kagome cried, immediately bowing to the man she had accidentally run into. Hikari clung to her to her left hand and blinked up at the man in surprise as Kagome silently panicked. Kei had come in- it wouldn't be long until he found them! She had to keep them moving! Kurama, on the other hand, was stunned. He recognized Hikari...and then a taste of a gentle, sweet, scent...cherryblossoms and bellflowers...wafted up to his nose from the slim woman bowing before him.

She was, without a doubt, Kagome.

He instantly wished he could see more than a brief view of her prostate form, her mass of black hair with blue highlights, and...a bow and a quiver filled with arrows? That was _definitely _something they would have to ask her about later...

'_Kami she smells good_,' Youko sighed out softly, pleased by the gentle aromatic scent that had always put him at ease.

'_Did he just say something?' _Kagome wondered as she stood upright again, her azure eyes widening at the familiar yet foreign man that stood before her; crimson hair tumbled down his lithe frame, and bright emerald orbs held just as much surprise in them as her azure eyes did.

'_She's matured into a beautiful woman, red!_' Youko gushed and Kurama couldn't help but silently agree with him. Kagome saw a glint of silver bob beside Shuichi's head and her headache pounded a bit harder.

'_What was __**that**__?' _Kagome gasped silently, her eyes rounding owlishly. _'And I could have sworn I heard someone say something! It was just so soft...'_

_'Ah! So she can still see me!' _Youko chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

'_But that's...,' _Kurama started and stopped, interrupted by an excited Hikari.

"Shuichi, dear, it's been such a long time since the last time we've seen you," Hikari beamed up at the man, a mischievious glint to her amused dark eyes that made him wary. He smiled at them despite his nerves and the unease that he now felt.

"Hikari-san," Kurama bowed politely to her. "And Kagome-san?" Kurama stood upright again, knowing he was right, but he had to play the part of a human. It would be somewhat difficult for a human to accurately remember specific details back that far.

"Mnn," Kagome nodded and bowed quickly back to the man. She was still distracted by that silvery shimmer seeming to both come from him and beside him at the same time...

"Come now, you don't need to be so formal with us," Hikari teased gently, stepping up to the surprised man and giving him a quick half-hug. "You were practically family the last time you were around, and I still think of you as such."

"You are too kind, Hikari-san," Kurama replied modestly, returning her half-hug before she stepped away, Youko chuckling quietly in the background.

'_She's going to try and push you two together again_,' Youko warned him amusedly, both remembering his and Kagome's mother's wedding plans they had begun so long ago. The thoughts brought a light heat to Kurama's cheeks.

_'I know_,' Kurama sighed silently. Their own mother was attempting the same thing...it was a bit embarrassing... Kagome squinted at him, the silvery glint growing in intensity. She could almost see the outline of a person beside him... Youko picked up on her odd behavior right away.

'_Pretend like I'm not here for now, alright, Kagome?' _Youko grinned broadly, Kurama startling a little at his words. '_We can talk later, when we're alone_.' He winked and Kurama just barely resisted rubbing his own aching temples.

'_It's a spirit!' _Kagome realized, her eyes rounding again as she heard a voice whispering- it was hard to hear _anything _over the noise in the room- and it knew her name! That was the only word she'd caught. '_Damn...I retracted my reiki before we got here just in case of trouble. I can only see and hear the spirit normally if I expand it...but if I expand my reiki Kei will find us...' _That was a neat little trick Kikyo had taught her a while back- hiding her reiki. It came in handy a lot, hiding from enemies and not 'shining like a beacon in the dark' as Jinenji had once described the demon/hanyou view of her reiki. That's why so many demons were drawn to them...she was like a bug zapper in the dark...without the awesome ability to zap and kill youkai without thinking about it. On the down side...Kagome couldn't sense beings or things (like the Shikon shards) farther away from her and she couldn't commune with or see spirits like she normally could with her reiki tucked away. If she let up on her reiki a little, Kagome could see the spirit and probably stop a bit of her headache...but if she did, Kei would find her. His youki weighed heavily on her already, pressing down obnoxiously as he tried to find her, her headache aching a little more with each pulse. '_What do I do?'_

**\- End - Chapter 3 -**

\- What _will _Kagome do? If she releases her reiki, Kurama and Youko will realize that she is much stronger than she used to be, among other things, not to mention it'll draw in Kei... I wonder how _that _meeting will go, between Kei and Kurama, that is. Not well, I suspect. XP Perhaps Kagome will do something surprising. Tune in next time to find out what happens next! XD

\- I hope ya'll enjoyed this!

\- Please review!


End file.
